pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Persona
Persona is the 46th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Vincent remembers how he saw Ada for the first time on a snowy day last year, and that her emerald eyes that looked just like Jack's looked reproachfully at him, so he wouldn't be forced to face what he'd done. Vincent then stated that he despised Ada's light. Lily slaps Vincent awake and tells him not to fall asleep while they were talking. Vincent tells Lily that he was having a nightmare and that it must have been because of her. Lily charges at Vincent and he grinds his fists into her head playfully, though Fang orders Vincent not to bully Lily. Vincent asks Lily to fogive him as he was still half asleep, Lily knew he was lying and Fang wrapped his cloak around her before she could do anything. Vincent asks what they were talking about before he fell asleep, Lottie angrily states from across the room that it was the Sealing Stones. Lottie asks if she was right that the second Seal had already been broken. Vincent confirms this, explaining that the second Seal was in the region of Carillion, just outside of Tor. Fang notes that with the location of the first two Seals, the three remaining would be easier to locate. Lily asks if this was true, and Fang explains that it was, as they were distributed in the formation of a circle. Lottie slams down her fist and says that Fang's observation wasn't the point, the point was that the second Seal was broken by the Head Hunter. Lottie explains that she knew the Head Hunter was somehow connected to the Nightrays, but that she didn't understand why the Head Hunter would be breaking the Seals. Vincent states that Pandora was now convinced that the Head Hunter is co-operating with the Baskervilles. Fang says that it's troubling, as they didn't even know what her aim was. Lily asks why it mattered, thinking that they should be glad they were spared the trouble of breaking one of the Seals. Vincent tells Lily that she's dumb, antagonizing Lily and causing Fang to sigh with frustration. Vincent puts all joking aside and says that there was truth in their words. Lottie says that Vincent should know something about the Head Hunter, being a member of the Nightray Dukedom. Vincent says that of course he knew about the Head Hunter and goes on to explain that she's an Illegal Contractor and a psycopath that enjoys beheading people related to the Nightrays, and that she was a wretch whom Vincent would kill one day. Fang, Dug and Lily were all surprised by this, which Vincent didn't understand. The Head Hunter had almost killed his brother, and that it was the same as the case with William West, Pandora wanted to re-obtain him in order to uncover more about the Head Hunter, but his Incuse had progressed too far for them to be able to do so, instead, Vincent took the oportunity and killed William West before he could be dragged into the Abyss. In Vincent's eyes, since William was a friend of the Head Hunter's, he was guilty of the same crimes as her. Lottie tells Vincent she'd had enough and to shut up. Lily got excited by this because Lottie was yelling at Vincent for once, for this Vincent flicked a white pawn he'd won from Dug in their game of chess at Lily's head. Lottie again tells Vincent to cut it out, and asks how his task had been progressing instead of continuing to talk about the Seals. Lily was confused because she'd thought Vincent did the same work that they did. Vincent denies this, saying that Lottie and the other Baskervilles were meant to locate the Seals while Vincent was to locate the Keys to the Abyss. Lily is still confused, and Vincent explains that the Keys provide control of the Doors to the Abyss and that they belonged to Glen Baskerville once. Vincent explains that in order to regain control of the Doors to the Abyss, they needed to obtain the Keys from the Dukes, which is why someone who could move freely in Pandora like him was tasked with obtaining the Keys. Lily then asks if the Keys had a fixed shape, as she thought that they were spheres of light that were placed in objects that were carried with their owners always. Vincent confirms this, saying that the Keys could be hidden in anything and that the Keys wouldn't reveal themselves if their owner were to die, so using violence wouldn't work. Vincent explains that even Duke Nightray wouldn't reveal his Key to te Baskervilles, despite being in league with them, because the Keys were of vital importance to the Dukes. Vincent then states that he was at a loss, as approaching Rufus Barma might expose him, and Sheryl Rainsworth was terrifying to him. Lottie becomes frustrated with Vincent, but Vincent finished by saying that he was starting with the Key of the Vessaliuses first, as the Vessaliuses had the most lax security out of the Four Dukedoms. Vincent explains that the ideal case, as it is with Rufus Barma and Sheryl Rainsworth, is that each Duke recieves their Dukedom's Key to the Abyss, as well as forms a contract with the Black Winged Chain that guards their Door to the Abyss. Oscar Vessalius lacks the qualities to form a contract, and that is why Vincent had been dating Oscar's niece, as someone like Oscar would do anything to save someone whom he loves more than himself. Vincent meets Ada at an opera, and pins her up against a wall. ada tells Vincent that the opera had already begun, which Vincent knew, but he said that he didn't care how beautiful the voice of the singer was, as to him there was only Ada. Vincent then tells Ada that he wanted her so bad that he couldn't stand it anymore. Vincent asks Ada to show him the real her, like no one else had ever seen her before, licking her hand in the process. While Vincent was pretending to like Ada, he kept thinking about how he would like to taint her and turn her into his toy. Ada brings Vincent to a townhouse in Reveil and explains that Oscar had bought it for her on the side as by Xai's rule, she was not allowed to bring anyone to the mansion. Vincent thinks about how it makes sense, as if she was to bring a boyfriend home, they would rather she did it where they couldn't see it. Vincent then thinks about how stupid women are. Vincent thinks about how woman feebly approach him and Gil in hopes of becomming a member of the Nightray family, and all Vincent ever had to do was say a few words to them and shar their bed with them in order to have them wrapped around his finger. Vincent recalls how a woman once told him she'd loved his eyes and asked if he got them from his mother or father. Vincent thought about how he didn't know as his mother sold him and Gilbert to a freakshow when they were young. Vincent questions why she got rid of Gil too, and how maybe if she'd killed Vincent, Gil would have lived a normal happy life. Vincent remembers the day he met Ada a year ago. She approached him and said that she didn't believe she'd had the chance to meet him before. Vincent thought of how ada must have been just as awful as other women, and that behind her eyes that looked just like Jack's hid a despicable woman. Vincent wanted to taint Ada's pure facade. Ada brings Vincent down to the basement of her townhouse, and asked him to take a look at the real her, as she put on a witch's hat and presented multiple occult items.Vincent was shocked, and attempted to get Ada's attention numerous times as she ran through her collection of the occult. When Vincent finally breaks through, Ada admits to getting a little carried away, saying that when she'd found out Oz had been cast into the Abyss, she was upset and no one would tell her anything, so she took up the occult in hopes of finding a way to bring back her brother. Ada never did find anything that could help her, but she did develop quite the passion for the occult, and when she'd heard from Gil that Vincent liked to cut up dolls with scissors, she asked Vincent if he'd gotten the idea from a book involving dolls and sorcery. Vincent finally snapped, asking Ada what she was talking about. He'd listened to Ada talk, but thought it was all complete gibberish, and not only did he not care about the occult, he'd always hated anything related to it. Vincent immediatly realized his mistake, and Ada apologized, saying that she'd made herself believe that she shared the same interests as Vincent. Ada admits that she knew that could never be true and starts crying as she thought Vincent hated her now. Vincent lied and stated that he could never hate Ada. Back at Pandora's Headquarters, Vincent was laying, exhausted on a couch. Gilbert approached him and asks him what was wrong. Vincent tells Gil that Ada was no good, as she talked about her occult stuff for another 5 hours. Gil mentions how rare it is for Vincent to send for him, and that he would have prefered speaking with Vincent at the Nightray mansion rather than at Pandora. Gil then asks if everyone (The Nightrays) was alright as the Head Hunter had recently turned up again. Gil then tells Vincent that he should be careful too, and Vincent expresses his gratitude for Gil worrying about him. Vincent tells Gil that he should worry more about himself, as the Head Hunter had tried to kill him before, plus Gil had sent away all of his bodyguards. Gilbert explains that having people follow him night and day just made him more depressed, which made him realize how Oz felt about his own bodyguards, who Vincent notes were also difficult to dismiss. Gilbert asks Vincent to let him know if he hears anything about the Head Hunter, and Vincent says that he would send a letter and bouquet of roses as usual. Before Gil leaves, he asks Vincent if he'd remembered anything from 100 years ago yet. Vincent denies it and asks his brother if he'd remembered what Vincent told him last time, as well as if Gil remembered the Tragedy himself. Gilbert also denied regaining his memories, and states that if Vincent were to remember anything, then he should let Gil know so the two of them could have a good talk. Reim Lunettes brings Sharon to see her grandmother, as Sheryl had sent for her. As Reim leaves Sheryl and Sharon alone in Sheryl's office, Sheryl states that she only wanted to make sure that Sharon was alright after her adventure in the Carillion county with Oz, Alice and Gilbert. Sharon explains that she had never seen such a gruesome scene before and that she hated that she was unable to help, but at the same time it helped her realize that she was powerless. Sharon then explains that she wasn't feeling sorry for herself, rather she realized that she was unintentionally boasting the power of Equus until she was accused of being powerless by Marie. Sheryl tells Sharon that as a lady of the Rainsworth household, she had to try her best to always be cheerful, delicate and beautiful regardless of the circumstances. Sheryl then explains that seeing the same things doesn't necessarily mean walking together, and that people can follow completely different paths and still meet one another. Sheryl then stops herself, as she'd realized that she was sounding like an old woman, constantly lecturing. Sharon thanks her gandmother before leaving. Sheryl then tells Break, who was standing behind the door to a closet inside of the Duchess' office, that Break didn't have anything to worry about like she'd said. Break apologizes for making Sheryl go to all that trouble for nothing. Sheryl then tells Break that he treats Sharon like a child, Break denies this and says that he'd like to think he takes care o f Sharon more like she was his daughter, but Sheryl corrects him by saying that Sharon and Break are more like an inseperable brother and sister. Sheryl then tells Break that he should tell Sharon about his eyes too, as she was sure that Sharon would be fine. Sheryl then told Break to continue explaining everything about his investigation into Oz Vessalius' past. Break tells Sheryl that Oz Vessalius was born 25 years ago to Xai Vessalius and Rechelle Cecil. When Oz was born, the doctors and servants present thought what had happened was odd, and that Break had recieved a piece of information from Oscar on the condition that it would not be made public. Break went on to say that Xai took his baby away from Rechelle while she slept and stormed off into the night without saying where he was going. Xai's excuse was that he wanted to celebrate the chritening ceremony by himself. Break then tells Sheryl that there was no way to know whether what Xai had said was true, or if something had been done to the child, or rather if Xai had switched the baby with another. Break then states that he didn't want to think of this possibility, but the Oz that they knew may not have been the real Oz Vessalius. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *The title, Persona, means a mask or a facade presented to satisfy the demands of the situation or a person's perceived or evident personality. The last page shows Oz with a mask next to him referring to the title of the chapter. Navigation Category:Manga